The Cuatro Saiyan- Ulquiorra
by Ulquiorra Schiffer 007
Summary: Ulquiorra Schiffer is the 3rd most powerful espada in Aizen's army OR that whats Ulquiorra thinks so of himself until he was defeated by Kurosaki Ichigo. What if he discovers something new ? What if he is not an arrancer but something else ?...Maybe a Saiyan. Summary inside. UlquiorraxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Ulquiorra is not what he thinks is? What if he is arrancar on the outside while his true identity and powers are unknown to everyone even to himself to? What if his true powers were unlocked after his defeat at the hands of Ichigo? Maybe he is not of this world? What if he is a warrior of outer space? Maybe a SAIYAN****.**

His body was heavy. He didn't even have the strength to walk. He fought till the end for Aizen, for Las Noches and secretly….for her. Strangely, he was feeling something. Yes, he was feeling….hate for Aizen and a little remorse for the onna, Orihime. Yes, that's what see call herself. But why he is feeling now? Was it the heart?

YES!

Ulquiorra's mind was screaming the same thing over and over again. But it was of no use now. His body started turning into ashes and slowly getting carried away by the wind. In his final remaining moments, he shared a glance at Orihime. She was his captive. His prisoner. He was rude with her and even threatened her. Yet she was looking so sad. He moved his hand towards her as if reaching for her not wanting to die.

"Tell me, woman. Are you afraid of me?" he finally asked her as his curiosity was at his peak.

"No, I am not. Really I am not at all." She replied as her expressions soften more.

Of all the humans he met, she was most difficult to understand. But now he started to understand her even if a little.

"I understand" was all he said before slowly retreating his hand away. Orihime tried to grab his hands but to no avail. She could only watch helplessly as the forth espada completely turned into ash and carried away by the wind.

'**I see now in the palm of my hand….is a HEART'** was the final thought as he turned into nothing but ash.

**AFTER UNKOWN TIME**

He was floating in the air even in the form of ash. How much time has passed? Wait, how was he was still able to think? Wasn't he supposed to die?

Millions of questions were echoing in his mind but for none he had any answer.  
Suddenly he felt something. He was started feeling his legs beneath them, the warm sand of Hueco Mundo. His body started forming. By now, he started hearing the roars and screams of dying Hollows. Finally, he was able to see as his body completely re-formed from the ashes. He finally analyzed where he was. If his assumption is right, he was standing in the middle of Hueco Mundo, approximately 25 miles away from Las Noches.

Suddenly, he felt a huge amount of combined reiatsu unmistakably of Shinigami, probably of captains. Ulquiorra felt a sudden urge to go where they were and fight them. He wanted to feel the thrill of the battle. His tail flicking back and forth in excitement-

Wait! WHAT!? A TAIL!? A LONG BROWN BUSHY TAIL!?

Ulquiorra's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes near in his centuries of life as hollow he expected to see a tail shooting out of his butt. Not only there was a tail but his normal appearance has changed too. His skin was a little tan like those of humans. His hollow Hole was filled and rhythmic beating could be felt there. Even his and his Estigma and hollow helmet were gone. His hair had grown in length and became a little spiky at some ends.

WHAT HAS HE BECOME!?

His thoughts were cut as he felt another burst of reiatsu from Las Noches. He couldn't help but to feel more and more excited and impatient to see what was happening there. But what he wanted the most as to fight them and crush them beneath his foot. Setting his destination, Ulquiorra flew towards Las Noches at insanely high speed which even high class Captains can't follow.

To say, Ulquiorra himself was surprised wasn't wrong. Never in his life was he to achieve such speed even in his Seguna Etapa. He surely was enjoying this power.

'**TIME TO TEST THIS POWER' **Ulquiorra thought he reached near Las Noches in mere seconds. Another burst of reiatsu took place at Las Noches much to Ulquiorra's excitement.

'**THIS IS GOING TO BE INTERESTING'** thought Ulquiorra as an evil smirk formed on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: This idea popped in my mind while I was having a morning walk. I was free at that time so I decided to make one chapter of it. If you people think this story have potential, then I will make another chapter. So don't hesitate to review and do tell me if it is good enough for another chapter or not :D**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- LUST FOR BATTLE

**WARNING: A very OOC Ulquiorra.**

**Do read this chapter while listening to Bleach soundtrack-Invasion to enjoy more. Just an advice. Anyways, enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As Ulquiorra approached the source of the high reiatsu, his eyes widened at the scene in front of him. The boy who defeated him, Kurosaki Ichigo, was lying on the ground seeming sub-conscious. But the thing which he surprised him the most was that Orihime was standing between Ichigo and a released Yammy who was smiling wickedly at her.

'**Is she out of her mind? She can't even stop his casual** **punch let alone defending that boy.' **Ulquiorra thought worriedly as he instantly flew towards her.

"So what are now? His guardian angel? If you want to die then I will fulfill your wish!" Yammy said as he swung his fist at Orihime.

Orihime closed her eyes her eyes as she ready for the impact knowing that she would dead in next second but at least she will be dying for a good cause….she will die for her friends.

But neither the pain nor the fist came, curiously she opened her eyes to only see a man standing in front her who stopped Yammy's punch casually with just his left hand. She felt something familiar about that man. Like she knew that man. Those big green eyes. But something is different about those eyes. It is full of life and excitement not dead and emotionless like before. Yet he seems so familiar.

Is he Ulquiorra?

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Yes, that's me, onna. Did you miss me?" Ulquiorra asked with a smile on his face.

"Nobody gives a shit about you, asshole!" Yammy shouted as he swung his other fist intending to kill his former comrade. But before it could hit Ulquiorra, the cuatro espada disappeared from his sight. Yammy was too stunned at Ulquiorra's speed, neither he was able to lock his reiatsu nor he was able to see him.

Ulquiorra re-appeared in front of the giant arrancar before kicking hard on his face literally sending him flying through the dome of Las Noches.

"Pathetic! I didn't even try. Is that all what you have?" Ulquiorra asked as he lifted his hand and pointed his index finger towards the fortress of Las Noches.

'**Time for a little show' **he thought.

"Cero" Ulquiorra readied his signature move with a little hesitation unsure of what the result of it would be.

This time instead of a green cero, a golden colored cero blat off his finger. The blast flew at very high speed that was nearly impossible to dodge before hitting the fortress destroying it, every hollow and everything within the range of 25 km of the blast.

Ulquiorra was both surprised and shocked as his new power was on different level from everything he had ever seen; even Aizen is nothing comparable to his powers.

"Yes, yes. Power. That's what I want." Ulquiorra said as he started laughing menacingly enjoying the destruction he caused.

Orihime was stunned at the behavior of Ulquiorra as he never liked fighting alone the destruction. Suddenly she heard a groan who was regaining his consciousness. She knew what to do at the moment.

"I reject" Orihime commanded as her fairies started healing Ichigo.

As for Ichigo, he could now remember getting beaten by Yammy badly before losing his consciousness. Now he was being healed he heard someone laughing menacingly. His eyes widened as he saw one of his strongest enemy alive. He couldn't believe his eyes the espada in front of him was without a doubt was Ulquiorra but he seemed to be more muscular and taller than before. His hollow mask was missing and he had a monkey tail? Ichigo rubbed his eyes hoping it not be real but to his dismay it was real!

He needed to do something quickly before his enemy could hurt anyone of his friends.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted as he switched on his bankai and doing his hollow mask. Ichigo ran towards Ulquiorra and swung his Zanpakto trying to finish the fight before it could start. Ulquiorra grinned evilly as he saw Bankai Ichigo running towards him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. How nice of you. I wanted to fight someone right now." Ulquiorra said as he easily caught Ichigo's sword between his fingers.

"What the…!?" Ichigo was way too shocked as he never imagined Ulquiorra to become THIS powerful especially not after 30 minutes of their fighting.

'**This is bad. He has become way too powerful' **Ichigo thought as he retreated away from Ulquiorra.

"Orihime run away f- " Ichigo tried to warn her but was cut off as he was sent flying crashing into series of pillar by Ulquiorra's casual punch.

"Don't worry about her, Ichigo. I have no intensions of harming her. I just want to have some with you." Ulquiorra said as he formed a ball of energy in his left hand.

"Bala" he said as he threw it towards Ichigo who was rising from the rabbles.

"Shit! GETSUGA TENSHO" Ichigo shouted as he sends his signature attack towards the ball.

Strong winds formed as two attacks collide with each other. Ichigo watched in horror as his attack was being suppressed by Ulquiorra's normal bala. Ulquiorra appeared behind him and he threw another ball of bala at Ichigo.

Ichigo was again sent flying a good hundreds of meters by the attack. He was getting beat up pretty badly by the espada.

'**This is bad. I am losing both my strength and consciousness. I don't want to lose. Not to him. I want to win!' **Ichigo thought as Ulquiorra lifted him up by the throat.

'**LET ME HELP YOU!'** a voice came inside in his mind

"You are no fun, Ichigo. I wanted to have a little challenge." Ulquiorra sighed in disappointed as he swung his fist at Ichigo hoping to make him unconscious in next punch.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Ichigo effortlessly caught his punch and kicked him on the face sending a few meters away. Ulquiorra quickly regained his composureas he looked at Ichigo who had a sickening smile on his face.

Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly rocketed as his eyes turned like that of hollows and half hollow mask formed on his face.

"Hey, Bat-boy! Fight with me!" the hollow side of Ichigo said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"This is not what I have expected. But it just keeps getting better and better." Ulquiorra said while smirking madly.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for lovely reviews. I am so happy that you guys consider this humble writer and story worth a while. Please continue to read, enjoy and review this story. Your reviews are the only thing that keeps me inspires to continue this story ;) And I request to everyone who has fav/follow this story to at least review. This always helps me to write more. Anyways, UlquiorraSchiffer007 out for now **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: More is Always Better**

Ulquiorra watched in awe as reiatsu of Ichigo suddenly went up the roof. His lust for battle increasing second by second as he saw Ichigo transforming into like those of Hollows. Yes, this was the reitsu of hollowfied human being who had nearly killed him before.

"HAHAHA…You want to fight, huh! Fine then I will fight you till death!" new hollowfied Ichigo said as he done his horned hollow mask. The mask featured two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.

Ulquiorra clenched his fists as his new instincts were driving mad. Now he wanted nothing more but to crush, the hollow in front of him, beneath his feet. All he wanted now was revenge.

"So you have finally decided to show up? You are hollow side of Ichigo who defeated me before?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I am the actually Ichigo's Zanpakto Spirit, Zangetsu, that's all. And YOU have beaten that boy badly just to fight me, didn't you?" Zangetsu chuckled as Ulquiorra grinned mischievously at his question.

"I had no choice. He was no fun. I wanted to fight someone stronger. His reiatsu is nothing compared to yours. Your reitsu is just too much. It's just overflowing. It's impressive…..no it's amazing! I just can't wait to fight with YOU!" with that said Ulquiorra flew towards Zangetsu and swung his fist at Hollow being who caught his punch with little struggle.

"I am surprised, Espada. You have gotten so strong in so less time. And what's with that cocky attitude of yours?" Zangetsu asked struggling more to stop his punch.

"I don't know. The moment I returned from ashes; it was like I was reborn. I felt like I have been born again only and only to fight! And now someone as strong as you is in front of me, I just want to go all crazy in the battle!" Ulquiorra shouted as his energy increased ten folds.

'**FUCK! What kind of energy he is using? It's definitely not reiatsu. It's something different.' **Zangetsu thought as he was getting pushed back by Ulquiorra's energy alone.

"What's the matter? Lacking the grounds already?" Ulquiorra said as he punched Zangetsu in the gut sending him crashing him in the nearly pillars.

Somewhere in Hueco Mundo

A small girl with pink hair was running happily but suddenly stopped as she felt a huge spike in reiatsu coming from Las Noches. Her eyes widened in surprise as two pillars of black and green reiatsu shouting towards the sky.

"That's huge amount of energies. Someone strong is fighting there" she said and giggled.

"Looks like that Kurosaki boy is fighting someone very strong. Looks like he is having fun." A tall man standing said from shadows, a sadistic smile on his face.

"Don't you want to fight him?" the girl asked.

"Are you kidding? Hell, I want to fight that guy! I can't stand and let him have all the fun. Let's go." the man said as he walked towards the little girl.

"Hai!" with that said, the girl jumped on the man's shoulders as he started walking towards Las Noches.

**Back to the fight…..**

"Don't underestimate me!" Zangetsu screamed in rage while reiatsu started increasing drastically.

Suddenly Zangetsu fired a cero from between the tips of his horns towards Ulquiorra. Seeing cero fired towards him, a grin formed on Ulquiorra who just lifted his left hand and swatted away the cero without any damage.

'**If this cero would have me in my Segunda Etapa form, my whole body would have destroyed by now. But this new power allowed me to swat it without any damage. What is this power? What I am? I guess I have to ask Aizen about this.'** Ulquiorra thought as he again kicked Zangetsu into a nearby wall.

"What's the matter Kurosaki Ichigo? Done already?" Ulquiorra asked seemingly getting bored from the fight.

"Shut up the fuck up, arrancar! I told I am Zangetsu not Ichigo!" Zangetsu screamed as he swung his sword hoping to cut the espada in half. As much to his delight Ulquiorra let the sword hit him without any interest.

Zangetsu's eyes in shock and surprise as the sheer force of his sword caused the ground beneath them to shatter but wasn't able to pierce through Ulquiorra's skin.

"Pathetic! I didn't expect you to be so…..weak" Ulquiorra Sighed in disappointment.

"DAMN YOU! BASTARD! " Zangetsu yelled as he swung thousand times a minute yet none was able to even scratch Ulquiorra's skin.

**With Orihime….**

Orihime was watching the whole battle in disbelief. It was like Ulquiorra just toying with hollow side of Ichigo. She couldn't help but to feel happy to see Ulquiorra alive again. Her fairies were healing Ishida, who was even in worse condition that Ichigo, at that time yet her thoughts were still towards the espada. Her eyes again gloomed towards their battle.

"He is not only alive but different too. I never saw him interested in fights but now he seems so excited and full of life. He has changed both mentally and physically too. His hairs are longer and spikier at the end. He is looking so cool. He was even cool and dashing when the first time he kidnapped me. If he could be a good guy, I will surely fall for him."Orihime thought aloud with a happy smile formed on her face totally ignoring the Quincy was healed now and standing behind her.

"What the…?!" Ishida shouted as he heard Orihime's true feeling towards espada. Orihime gasped as she saw Ishida standing behind her.

"Is-Ishida! You have awaked! I hoped you didn't hear anything. Did you?" Orihime asked nervously and chuckled a little.

"You mean your secret confession for Ulquiorra?" Ishida asked matter of factly making Orihime blush deeply. 

"But that didn't matter…..for now" Ishida said as he adjusted his glasses turning his gaze towards the battle "It seems he has returned. But he can't sense his spiritual pressure. Interesting. Is he on our side now?" he asked.

"I don't know" Orihime replied innocently.

"What?! How could you love someone who is our former enemy and not knowing if he is with Aizen or not?" Ishida reasoned.

"I just know. It's difficult to make you understand but I just have this feeling" Orihime replied.

"Oh, that's something interesting going on here."

Orihime and Ishida heard a from behind them. As they turned their gaze towards the voice ,they saw a small, young girl with pink hair and dark pink eyes wearing a normal shingami robe looking at them with a smile on her face.

"Yachiru? What are doing here?" Orihime asked

"We sense a high amount of reitsu here so Ken-Chan and me come over here." The young lieutenant replied innocently.

"So that means Captain Ken-" Orihime couldn't finish her sentence as enormous amount of reiatsu of spread throughout the battlefield.

**Back to the battle….**

'**Fuck! This is no good. I know I have a high stamina but I am getting tired now.'** Zangetsu thought as stress as clear was clear on his face.

Suddenly a golden pillar of reiatsu erupted a few meters awayfrom him.Ulquiorra turnedhis gaze towards the source and saw a tall, muscular man with long string black hair wearing a sleeveless captain's haori. He was wearing a special eye patch on his right eye and sadistic smile on his face.

"Well, well, look now who is here?" Zangetsu said with a little laugh.

"YO, Ichigo! Still taking power from your Zanpakto?" the man asked.

"So The Beast is here. Or should I say Kenpachi Zaraki? What brings you here?" Zangetsu asked irritably, knowing that the fight is going to be more tougher.

"I just can't help it! You guys started the party without me!" with that said Kenpachi jumped into battlefield.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N Note: I know guys, my story is not making much sense right now. But I promise the real plot will be starting from next chapter. Oh and reviews are heartily appreciated. Anyways, UlquiorraSchiffer007 out for now.**


End file.
